The World Ends With You
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Neku Sakuraba never wanted a complicated life. Too bad he's d e a d...


Chapter 1: Have You Heard the News? You're DEAD!

Summary: All the world needs is m e…

_AN: Hello! This is my version of TWEWY, now I'll admit, it's been a while since I played the game, but I plan to make this story will be a bit different from the game itself. So if you readers would give this story a chance, that would make me really happy :D. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY, this game belongs to Square Enix, this is just MY OWN attempt **

**

* * *

**

_Player's Thoughts (ex. Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat's Thoughts)_

_**Non Player's Thoughts (ex. Those who are not in the Reaper's Game thoughts)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Shiki~**_

Week 1 Day 1:

Shibuya, Japan/ Scramble Crossing:

Lying face down on the hard cement was an adolescent boy. His fiery colored hair stuck up in all directions as he opened his eyes, revealing an almost empty shade of blue. His head was **pounding **as he slowly sat up and saw the hundreds of people surrounding him, their voices all meshing together into one big **migraine**.

_What the hell? When did they get so loud? _He observed the crowd, trying to lessen the throbbing that had taken place in his temple as realization hit him. _Their lips… aren't moving! No one is speaking! _

"Wha-?" Gazing down at his shirt, he noticed that there was a black and white pin with what looked like a skull emblem on it. He tried taking it out, but the pin wouldn't budge. "What is this pin? Ah!" The voices increased in their intensity, drowning out his own thoughts as he struggled to concentrate.

_**I need to go home soon! The roast is probably-  
**_

_**La la la, I like apples!**_

_**Oh no, I think my boyfriend cheated on me with Kimi, but he told me he loved me!**_

_**I wonder if anybody can hear my thoughts? Hmmmmmmmm….**_

_How did I get here! Just what the hell happened? _He struggled toward the stoplight, but the voices were too much as he landed on the street, the crowd of people continued to carry on with their business, not noticing him as one girl dressed in a school uniform came closer, about to walk over him if he didn't _move_. Startled, the boy tried to stand up, but his movements were too fast as he fell back down. "Ow…! Damn!" The girl's leg was a couple of inches away from his face as he shut his eyes and braced himself. "What the hell! Don't you see-"

Expecting the impact, he held up his arms… but the girl _floated_ through him.

And he didn't _feel _her at all.

_What the hell? Did she just, walk through me? _He looked back at her disappearing form. "HEY!" The girl still didn't take notice of him; she continued to walk on, _as if she didn't hear him_.

He got back up from the ground and focused his mind, trying to ignore the millions of voices floating through his head as he shut his eyes.

_My name is Neku Sakuraba, I still remember my name, so I guess that's good…_

He opened his eyes as the throbbing and the voices increased in their intensity, annoying the boy as he turned on his MP3 player, drowning out the voices as his massive blue headphones blared his music.

_I need to walk. I have to think about this, to remember exactly __**what**__ happened to me._ _And why do I hear these voices? _

That's what he couldn't understand. How had he ended up in Scramble Crossing and why does it seem like a _chunk_ of his memory was missing. Did he black out? If so, _what _happened to him?

The voices were just a soft hum now as he turned up his music to its maximum volume. _I've got to find a way out of this mess… _

From the corner of his eyes, he saw something _green_ jumping around. He turned his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of it, but all he saw were the people. _Great, now I'm seeing things. _Getting close to the Statue of Hachiko, he planned to go to the Station Underpass for some peace and quiet until the said green thing jumped in front of him. There were three of them all together, and they looked _exactly _like frogs. But something was a bit _off _about them. Their eyes were too red and there was a strange marking on their backs. It looked like one of those unique graffiti designs that he had seen at the Underpass. _What are they?_

All three frogs let out a sound that was similar to a hiss as they spat at him, their saliva hitting his arm as he jumped. The fluid actually _burned _his skin as he glared at the frogs. _Something tells me that these are not your everyday type of frogs…_

The middle frog jumped and landed on his arm, flicking his tongue out as he felt the venomous saliva hit his neck, causing him to cry out in pain. He immediately grabbed a hold of the frog and slammed it down on the ground, letting his hand gently touch the burning flesh on his neck. _Damn, how do I stop these things?_

"You… YOU'RE PART OF THE GAME NOW AREN'T YOU?" A girl's voice broke through his haze as he looked behind him. She wore a cap that covered her dark rose colored hair along with a pair of hunter green shorts and a tank top that showed her flat stomach with a pair of pink boots that nearly covered her knees. Along with her flashy outfit, she carried what looked like a stuffed cat within her arms. When Neku saw this girl, the very first thought that flashed through his head was _fashion obsessed girl. _He gaped at the girl as she pulled out what looked like a pin from the pack around her waist. "Use this pin's power!"

He just stared at the girl as the pin landed straight on his forehead, making his head throb even more as the frogs began jumping around him, their saliva burning his skin as he growled at the girl. "WHO ARE YOU GIRL? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW A PIN AT ME?"

She instantly picked up the dropped pin and threw it to him, Neku anticipated the throw and caught it in time. "Put that pin on! I'll help you take these Noises down!"

_Noises? What the hell? _He looked down at the new pin and saw that it was similar to the first pin that he had found on his shirt, only this one had a fire emblem on it. Sighing, he halfheartedly secured the pin to the side his shirt, not knowing the power he had just received. His hands began to feel warm, no, they felt _hot,_ burning hot, but it didn't hurt him. The sensation began to rise from above his arms to the tips of his fingers. _No way… I know how to destroy these things! _Glaring down at the frogs, he shot out a flamethrower, killing one as he smirked. _That'll teach you to mess with me! _

He gazed over at the girl and felt his mouth open again. Unlike him, she didn't use any _pins_ but she fought with a cat, the same exact stuffed cat that he had seen in her arms. They looked like they were _dancing_, both of them pointing their fingers at the enemy several times. The frogs glowed a bit and after a few more moves executed by the girl and her cat, they combusted, destroying the last of the enemy.

"Whew, that was pretty easy." The moment she stopped dancing, the cat resumed back to its inanimate state as she picked it up. "But wow, I never knew that you were so good with Pins."

Neku glared at the girl in annoyance. "Who are you and what the hell is all this?"

A bit taken aback by his voice, she let out a gasp and stepped a few paces away from him. "Oh… so you know nothing about The Game huh?"

The voices were merely white noise now as he turned down his MP3 player, forcing himself to hear only the girl's voice. "Explain."

"Okay, well first things first, my name is Shiki, Shiki Misaki." She played around with her cat's ears as she continued explaining. "The Game, known as the Reaper's Game, is something that we must do in order to get a second chance at life.

We are the Players in this game. As Players, we are given certain tasks that are to be completed in a certain amount of time, but we don't know what the tasks are until the Game Master sends it to us in a text message.

So, in order to win the Reaper's Game, we must complete all the tasks given to us." Shiki stopped playing with her cat's ears and looked up at Neku. "Does this make sense now?"

He blinked at her, not understanding her words. "Wait… what do you mean when you said that this game will give us a second chance at life?"

Shiki stared at him incredulously, as if he were insane. "Don't you know? You're a Player in the Reaper's Game because you're _dead."_

~_To Be Continued…~_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Read, Review, and Enjoy :D No reviews equals NO UPDATES!**


End file.
